


Can Prophecies Be Defeated?

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: What if Mordred overheard the conversation in which Merlin tells Gaius it is Mordred's destiny to murder Arthur? Can Mordred persauade Merlin to give him a chance to prove it wrong? This is a story that explores this complex relationship, and whether there is any movement for these two characters to work together and stop the phrophecy from coming true.





	1. Chapter 1

"Only your magic can save him Merlin." Gaius said.  
"I cannot save the life of a man destined to kill Arthur."  
"If Mordred is destined to kill the King why has he just saved him?"  
"I cannot ignore what the dragon has said."  
"What happened to the young boy that came to my chambers a few years ago?"  
"He grew up and learned the meaning of duty."

As the door of Gaius's chambers closed behind Gaius and Merlin, Mordred opened his eyes with a struggle. Throughout the last couple of days he had battled hard the magic that threatened his life. For the most part it seemed to stay in control of his senses. But every now and then Mordred fought hard enough, to regain his composure if just for a while.

As he re-lived the conversation he'd just overheard, his mind was in turmoil. According to what Merlin said, he Mordred was destined to kill Arthur. For a second he felt as if he wanted to laugh out loud, at the craziness of what he'd just heard. He was destined to kill King Arthur, a man he idolised. How was this possible? Surely it was a lie, an excuse for Merlin to not heal him. No matter how much he tried to deny it to himself Mordred knew that Merlin did not trust him. At first he merely thought it had something to do with Mordred being with Ragnor. But once Mordred had saved Arthur's life he had assumed that Merlin would at least give him a chance to prove himself genuine.

But Mordred soon learnt that Merlin would give him no such guarantee. From the moment he arrived back he made it quite clear that he did not trust Mordred. Briefly Mordred thought back to his younger days, to how others would also treat him with suspicion, he still had no clear idea why. No one had ever said anything to him, what was it about him that made people fear him?

Mordred was so confused about how others saw him, that in the end it forced him to put his magic to one side altogether. It seemed to Mordred that his magic brought him nothing but trouble and strife. The people who had come in and out of his life were always more interested in his magic then they were about Mordred himself. That much life had taught him.

So he began his journey to discover himself first and foremost. What did he stand for? Who ultimately was he? He realised only by stepping outside of his magical shadow would he ever discover the truth about himself. When he became reunited with Morgana he had learnt a hard lesson. That blind hatred did not lead anyone to happiness and fulfilment.

It was only when he came to Camelot and became a Knight that for the first time in his life, he found himself accepted. He was treated just like everybody else. Mordred felt he belonged somewhere for the first time in his life. The other Knights became his friends, and Arthur a man whom the young man positively idolised, had become almost like a father to him.

There was only one person whom cast a shadow on Mordred's existance in Camelot, and he was probably the most important one to Mordred himself, Merlin. The man of the legends. The man whom Mordred had grown up learning and hearing about. The man who was going to lead his kind to their freedom and ultimate acceptence in the world at large.

To Mordred the blow was huge to his morale, and yet he was determined to change the warlock's opinion of him. So he went out of his way to try and talk to him. While Merlin was always polite to him a coldness in his manner remained. The distrustful looks kept shooting Mordred's way, so much so that at times he could hardly believe that he was the only one to notice.

But as he went on his first official quest with Arthur and the other Knights, when the search for Osgar was on, Mordred felt he had made a start with Merlin. For a brief moment the two of them had bonded as they stood over the sorcerer's grave, and Merlin had promised Mordred that one day all sorcerer's would be free again.

Mordred had felt so elated in that moment, yet by the time they had arrived at their stop over for the night, Merlin had put the shutters down once again, and the young man felt truly saddened. The only consolation he had was the respect he had from Arthur and the Knights. He felt as if he truly had become part of their world after his first successful quest.

When Arthur had gone on a second quest Mordred had managed to persuade his King to take him with him again. As Mordred rode out of Camelot he swore he would do everything for his King, and so when the Disir started started throwing their weapons towards Arthur, the young man did not hesitate to defend him, taking a full hit in the chest.

From that moment on he was in a hazy world, one that was sometimes filled with darkness but other times he was able to use his conciousness to fight back against the Disir's magic. Throughout his fight he would hear parts of conversations between Arthur and Merlin.

He was aware of how keen Arthur was for his life to be saved. But he was also aware of how Merlin did not seem too keen to heal him, and that scared him. Yet deep down he was not that surprised, after all he had always made it clear to Mordred, that he doubted him for some reason.

It was only when he was lying on the cot with Gaius and Merlin that he learnt how much Merlin doubted Mordred. Enough to allow him to die it seemed. And now all of a sudden Mordred had learnt why, because he according to Merlin was destined to kill Arthur.

As he closed his eyes he let the tears trickle down his face, still not wanting to believe the words he'd just heard. When they ceased Mordred swore he would do everything in his power to make sure such a thing did not come about. But first he had to find a way to persuade Merlin to cure him.


	2. Chapter Two Fate Meets Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred is left stunned when he discovers he is fated to kill Arthur. After struggling, he reaches a decision which will determine his future. He decides he needs to persuade Merlin to give him a chance. Yet as he tries, and he and Merlin talk, he realises that changing Merlin's mind will not be easy.

It was a couple of hours before Merlin had arrived back inside the chambers. In that time, Mordred had reached a decision. He would try and somehow convince Merlin to help him, by using his magic. It was not a decision he had taken lightly, for a number of reasons. But as Mordred had laid there reliving the conversation in his mind over and over, contemplating his position, he realised he was in a precarious situation. One that required immediate action.

As he lay there he could hear Merlin throwing things into a bag. Mordred forced himself up onto his elbows, using his magic to prop him up more securely. With all his concentration he forced his magic to circulate to give him more strength, and then found his voice.  
"I need to speak to you Emrys."

The effort left him already jaded and fighting conscious all over again. He waited aware that using his voice like this would be a shock for Merlin. A slight pause happened before he could hear Merlin come slowly down the steps towards Mordred. Mordred could only partly see Merlin, it seemed as if half his face was in shadow. But what he could see of it chilled him, the look of abstract suspicion on the warlock's face.

Mordred waited until the two of them were but inches apart, eyes fixed upon eyes. For a brief second Merlin's expression changed, Mordred tried to desperately read it, but all the time his strength was coming and going. He eased his magic to rise again.

"How long have you been awake?" Merlin asked in his normal voice, attempting to sound strong, but Mordred could hear a slight tremor to it.

Mordred could sense Merlin's unease now, doubtless wondering how much he heard to Merlin and Gaius's conversation "I have been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours." Mordred said determined not to lie to him. He watched Merlin closely and for the first time saw a man completely unsure of what his next step was going to be. He could see Merlin shuffling from foot to foot, a frown on his face as if trying to think how to phrase his next question.

"Why are you suddenly using your magic now?" Merlin asked him coldly watching Mordred for his answer.

The question had momentary put Mordred off his step, he was expecting a very different question from the warlock. But after slowly getting his composure back decided to stick to his game plan and be ultimately honest. 

"Because it has brought me nothing but unhappiness. From the moment I was a child, to when I was growing up my magic has been used by others for their own benefit. I only wished to discover myself, and so I decided to put my magic to the back of my mind. I wanted to see people recognise me for what I was, and not what my magic could do for them. Is that so wrong?" Mordred's question came out in a harsher tone then he intended. But as he lay there he realised just how true that whole statement was to him. He had indeed been a prisoner to his magic, people saw only the powerful sorcerer and not what lay beneath. As he turned to face Merlin, he saw the warlock's expression soften slightly.

"You mean Alvarr?" Merlin asked curiously studying Mordred intently.

"There were others too, Alvarr in his way was quite kind, though I know now that he was using me. I was always trying to reach out to people, but somehow there always seemed to be something between me and them. I use to think there was something wrong with me, to make so many reject me."

There was a brief silence between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Mordred found briefly that his mind felt somehow stronger, but physically he felt anything but. It was as if the sharing of his fears, had lightened his mind somewhat. But it still wasn't near to what he really wished to say. Also it wasn't the big question that still lay between him and Merlin. The question he knew could be the difference between surviving and dying.

For the first time he sensed Merlin's fear in raising the question. He suddenly realised that the warlock did not know how to ask the question that was in both of their minds. He wondered if he should help him, by asking it himself. But something held him back, despite the importance of it.

Mordred watched Merlin move about as if that would help him phrase the question that both of them knew needed to be asked. He decided to wait, hoping that it would come soon, or else he feared his strength would fail him. As he caught sight of Merlin's face though, something made him almost pity him so in the end he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"When I was younger I always felt that I was being pushed down a certain path. I never knew what that path was, until I came here."

Suddenly Merlin had turned and faced Mordred his eyes boring into the young sorcerer lying on the bed. For a second Mordred felt the intense gaze of the older man was almost forcing the life out of him. He summoned his magic again to reinforce his strength.

"That you are destined to kill Arthur."

Merlin had finally said the dreaded line, and inside his mind too. His back was turned on Mordred, and the young boy felt a relief, as the shame of what he'd discovered washed over him again. This was why Merlin had showed him nothing but suspicion, he had always sensed there was a reason behind it. But every time it shocked him when he thought about it.

"You must know that I would never harm Arthur, I feel I belong here in Camelot why would I do that?" Mordred asked desperately.

"Because destiny is like that Mordred. It puts you into situations where you are forced to consider the most terrible decisions. Decisions that most other people would feel are criminal."

Mordred took a moment to think through Merlin's words, and they hit him like an avalanche. For the first time Merlin had truly opened up to Mordred. He now knew that Merlin too had had his moments of horror. For a moment he spared a thought for the other man in the room. How lonely his predicament must have made him on occasions.

"What are you going to do?" Mordred asked suddenly hardly baring to think about Merlin's answer, but wanting to know anyway.

"I don't know." Merlin replied sadly looking over at Mordred. " I need to think, if there is a way out of this for us."

"If not you'll just leave me to die?" Mordred asked raising his face in sadness.

"Mordred my job is to protect Arthur, it is my destiny and has been from the day I was born. Nothing can come between that you have to understand that. I will do whatever it takes."

Mordred looked up at the older man and saw such fierce determination on the man's face, that in the end he gave up and allowed himself to slither back on to the bed, almost as if accepting his fate already. He had always known that he and Merlin shared similarities, but in that moment he had underestimated how ruthless Merlin now was. Yet something still stuck in his throat, and he forced himself to sit up again and say it.

"You can't not even give me a chance, a chance to make my own path my own choices. If you just let me die, then how is that fair? How is that right?" Mordred cried out indignantly.

"That's destiny Mordred for you. There's nothing kind about it, it is a steam of judgements that I had to face and take. You think for one minute that I don't have regrets, don't know that I've wronged people in some way. Believe me I don't often sit around and think about what I have done, if I did I'd probably never be able to take a decision again."

"It must be lonely being you." Mordred conceded suddenly feeling tired and somewhat lost of hope.

"It is lonely for all of us magical beings Mordred, as you've found out to your cost. I hate being being forced to hide my secret from my friends, all I want is to be able to be who I am, just like you." Merlin said sadly.

"So tell Arthur, he trusts you so much he would forgive you I know he would."

"Arthur cannot know about my magic Mordred, it would be a disaster if he found out. I would be dead." Merlin said flatly and without emotion.

"Arthur would never kill you, you are his best friend." Mordred cried out amazed that the warlock would think that.

"How would you know you've only just arrived here." Merlin said aggressively.

"Maybe, but I do feel I know Arthur more than you, if you honestly think he would kill you. I don't think you know your friend as much you think you do."

"It's not something I intend to put to the test." Merlin said, and Mordred knew that was the end of it.

Mordred settled back down suddenly pain began to flow through his body again and despite himself he gave into it.

"Are you in pain?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I've been using my magic to fight it, but it's getting weaker now." Mordred said with a grimace.

"Let me put a soothing spell inside you, it will help you with the pain." Merlin suggested approaching him.

"Why would you help me?" Mordred couldn't stop asking the question.

"I'm not entirely without compassion Mordred." Merlin insisted.

Morded looked up at him through his tired eyes and saw a bit of hurt in the warlock's eyes, the pain was so intense that he hardly knew what to do.

"Sorry." Mordred whispered.

"The spell will help you with the pain, you need some rest now. Then we can talk again."

Mordred looked at Merlin for a second, grateful that at least he may get another chance to persuade Merlin.

"If you trust me that is." Merlin said a slight question in his voice.

"Do I have any choice?" Mordred asked simply.

For a second their eyes met and a slight smile entered both their faces. Mordred lay back relaxing allowing the spell to relieve him of the endless pain, and before h e knew it he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having taken the decision to help Mordred with the pain, Merlin examine's his concious. Should he help Mordred or is this the moment where he can take control over Arthur's biggest obstacle. As he struggles with his choices, Mordred awakes and swear's he will work with him to defeat the phrophecy. Is this something Merlin can put to the test?

Merlin watched as the spell he performed on Mordred, began to take effect. He could see the pain disappear from the young man's face, as his eyes slowly closed and sleep finally claimed him once more. Merlin stood there for a minute or two, just staring, it felt like his mind was in freefall. So many thoughts were running through his head, that he felt quite dizzy and suddenly unsteady. He put his hand on the table to keep himself upright.

After a few minutes, he eventually came too and moved into his own room, sitting down on his bed. For a second he held his head in his hands, as he tried to make sense of the conversation he'd just had with Mordred. In all the possibilities he'd imagined might happen between him and the Druid boy, never for one minute could he have foreseen this.

The idea of Mordred discovering the true reason for Merlin suspicion's about him, suddenly seemed like a catastrophe. It was something he could not get his head round in any clear way. Before this, Merlin had a strategy with which to deal with him, but now that was in tatters, and for a second he had no idea what to do.

It wasn't helped by the shock in the boy's voice as Merlin told him about the prophecy. For all of Merlin's misgivings about Mordred, his reaction to the news had taken him by surprise somehow. Merlin tried to put himself in Mordred's shoe's for a minute in an effort to see it from his eyes.

He had always known that by purposely pushing Mordred aside, he was risking alienating him, but to begin with it had seemed like the best thing to do for himself especially. Yet the longer Mordred had stayed at Camelot and Merlin had observed him, the harder it was for him to actively dislike him. The boy had proved to be loyal and true to the King. He had become a friend to all the Knights, and to Merlin's embarrassment had attempted to make a friend of Merlin as well.

Merlin as ever felt awkward sometimes when forced to push the boy away, after another attempt to be civil to him had occurred. He would winch when he saw the hurt on Mordred's face betray him. Then he'd have to remind himself, that he had no choice. This was the best way he could protect Arthur from the Druid boy.

Then there was the complication of Mordred's relationship with Arthur to consider. This was even more tricky to cope with. When he watched them become ever closer, he could feel a twitch of envy inside his heart erupt. It was not something he knew how to cope with, as usually his demeanour was sunny and friendly. He guessed that the years of having to hide his true self from everyone was beginning to seep inside himself. He could feel that now he was starting to dislike both himself, and with that came the unnatural outpourings of negative feelings towards others.

He knew there was even a gap between himself and his friend Arthur. They were no longer as close in spirit as what they'd been. Arthur was married too, and suddenly Merlin felt cut off from him in almost every way. Into that cocoon of emotion came Mordred causing even more resentment piling in, that Merlin did not know how to cope with. Now this on top of everything else.

Merlin suddenly felt like a forest animal trapped in a corner, not knowing which way to escape. His gift had long been as much a pleasure as a curse. Suddenly all the decisions he had made before, came rushing into him, making him feel even more uncertain. One thing was real in all of it though. The dragon had said that Mordred was destined to kill Arthur, he had also said that Merlin needed to take action to avoid it happening.

He stood on the edge of the stairs of his room, and stared at the boy lying on the cot. Mordred's breathing was more regular now, the boy's face seemed crazily innocent in the light of the room, and once again Merlin found it difficult to think that this man would kill Arthur. Maybe he could still do nothing, and just buy time. Why should he make things even harder for himself? Protecting Arthur in itself was hard enough.

He hardened it was the best thing all round, even for Mordred though he wouldn't think it. Judging the boy on what he was now, it would at least stop him from having to do the act, and by dying now he would die a hero, rather than a traitor. Merlin sat down on the steps wearily.

"What happened to the boy who came into my chambers a few years ago?" Merlin sat and asked himself the very same question. He is tired about lying to his friends, being forced to live out in the shadows, being treated as a fool, when he knew so much. He was fed up about being fed information, and then being forced to make decisions that affected not only his own life but other peoples, and then being forced to live with the guilt and the consequences of those same decisions.

Was this really the life he signed up for when he left Ealdor all those years ago? He closed his eyes and tried to fend off the loneliness and the total despair about what was flooding through his mind. Was there another way to this, a way where everyone could go forward as one? A way that didn't lead to murder or a feeling of guilt and being forced to live with yet another horrible secret.

Merlin went back on the conversation that he and Mordred had only hours before. The boy was so heartfelt in his misery at the prophecy, so out of hope about what lay ahead for him at the beginning. But Merlin had sensed in him, in their later conversation another side. A side where the boy was prepared to work with Merlin to make sure the prophecy never happened.

All of a sudden the mist that had covered Merlin's mind began to move away. Could it be done? Could he and Mordred sort this out amongst themselves like men? The dragon had always claimed that destinies could not be escaped, but who was to say with a little work they couldn't be altered in even a small way? Surely it was worth a try?

Merlin could not see a way out with Morgana, maybe this was a way forward, to righting that wrong? Suddenly Merlin knew he had to at least give it a try. If Mordred was prepared to work with him, then surely between the two of them, they could find a way to avoid the destiny occurring?

As Mordred began to come round, Merlin's mind was at last made up. Today would be where the hard work began, today would be the way a new destiny was born, one where everyone was together, fighting on the same side, against the evil that plagued them.  
Merlin moved towards Mordred as the boy came around and waited until he was fully awake.

"Well what is your judgement?" Mordred asked his voice sounding as if he'd already understood his fate.

"I take you up on your offer Mordred." Merlin replied watching him carefully for his reaction. Suddenly he could see all the colour and life come back to Mordred's face.

"You will work with me?" Mordred asked his eyes shining.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed. "It will not be easy, and there will be setbacks on both our sides, in those times we must remember to not overreact."

"I agree, and I promise you I will do everything I can to disprove the prophecy." Mordred replied sincerely.

For a second there was brief moment where each eyed the other carefully. But a sudden warmth broke through, as each pair of eyes softened to the others. Mordred held his hand up, and after a brief second Merlin took hold of it, and the tension slowly left the air.

"Now I must find a spell that can heal you. Then the work can begin."Merlin smiled.

Mordred smiled as he watched Merlin look through his book. Suddenly he felt as if his life was truly beginning again. He had been granted another chance, and he knew that he could not fail it. He put his head down, this time his mind relaxed and he dreamed about the days of his future. His future with his King and the great Emrys, a day a new destiny was born that could take Camelot forward and into it's glories.


End file.
